Wache halten
by Miyako Toudaiji
Summary: Ray K. Fraser. Oneshot. Ein furchtbarer Umstand reißt zwei Menschen auseinander, die zusammen gehören. Ray muss mit den Konsequenzen leben, die ihm alles abverlangen. Death fic, aber mit Happy End! Rated just to be save. Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir.


Disclaimer: Die Charaktere aus "Due South" gehören nicht mir und ich mache mit ihnen auch kein Geld.  
Story: Due South  
Personen: Ray K./ Fraser  
Notiz: Death fic, aber es lohnt sich, es bis zum Schluss zu lesen! Wie Benton sagen würde: "You cannot always predict the outcome."

**Wache halten**

Wenn ich die Augen zu mache, sehe ich es wieder vor mir. Jedes verdammte Mal. Immer wieder. Die Erinnerung an diesen Tag lässt mich nicht los, so als wäre ich in ihr gefangen. Gefangen in einer dunklen kalten Zelle, irgendwo im letzten Gefängnis auf diesem scheiß verdammten Planeten.

…

Wir sind zu diesem Einsatz gerufen worden. Es war schon weit nach Dienstschluss, aber seit wann hat uns das irgendwann mal gekümmert? Welsh hat auf seinem Schreibtisch einen dicken gelben Zettel kleben, einen von diesen 'Erinner-mich': 'Auf Kowalski und Fraser ist immer Verlass.'

Ja.

Scheiße.

Wären wir bloß nicht gefahren. Hätte ich nur gesagt: 'Hey, Frase. Lass' die Verbrecher heute Abend von jemand anderem fangen, okay? Lass' uns nach Hause fahren, 'ne Pizza, n' bisschen Eishockey gucken und dann bring' ich dich irgendwann mitten in der Nacht zum Konsulat zurück, wenn wir nicht auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen sind- was egal wäre, weil wir morgen ja eh beide frei haben.'

Hätte ich ihn nur nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

Ich war an dem Tag eigentlich sowieso nicht arbeitsfähig. Erkältung. Nichts ernstes, aber ernst genug, dass man eigentlich nicht mit 'ner Waffe draußen 'rumlaufen sollte. Fraser wollte, dass ich im Bett bleibe. Ich hätte auf ihn hören sollen. Aber ich war noch nie gut im Kranksein und einen ganzen Tag im Bett liegen und mich von einer Seite auf die andere wälzen, immer mit dem Gedanken, dass mein Partner da draußen jetzt alleine unsere Fälle bearbeiten muss- das ist keine Vorstellung, die mich sonderlich reizt.

Also bin ich zur Arbeit und hab' mich von einer Kaffeepause zur nächsten geschleppt. Ich erinnere mich noch an Frasers besorgten Blick, jedes Mal, wenn ich mir eine neue Aspirin eingeworfen habe oder wenn ich einen anderen Vorwand gesucht habe, um für ein paar Minuten in den Waschraum zu verschwinden und mir kaltes Wasser durchs Gesicht zu ziehen, um aufmerksam zu bleiben.

„Ray... "

„- Mir geht's gut, Frase. Wirklich. Ich hab' ja nich' mal Fieber. Außerdem ist der Tag bald vorbei."

Das dachte ich wirklich. Dass der Tag bald vorbei war. Nach den einfachen Grundregeln der Arbeit als Cop hatten wir noch dreißig Minuten bis Feierabend und weil wir (beziehungsweise Fraser) selbst alle Schreibtischarbeiten erledigt hatten, konnten wir in 15 hier raus.

Wenn nicht in dem Moment, als ich meine Jacke vom Schreibtischstuhl gefischt und Frase sich seinen Stetson aufgesetzt hatte, das verdammte Telefon geklingelt hätte.

Ich nahm ab und hörte im ersten Moment nichts als hastiges Atmen und Schreie und Geballer im Hintergrund, die auch von 'ner ganzen Straßengang hätten stammen können, aber die Stimme am Telefon sammelte sich so weit wieder, dass sie sprechen konnte und stammelte, dass sie in einem Cafe arbeitete und just vor einer Minute ausgeraubt worden war. Der Täter war geflohen und hatte natürlich auch 'ne Waffe, wie in den alten Western.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und sagte ihr, dass die meisten Verbrecher heutzutage mit Waffe Überfälle begehen und fragte sie, wo ihr Laden denn nun zu finden war. Sie gab mir die Adresse und meinte noch, dass ich mich beeilen sollte, weil der Räuber draußen auf der Straße offensichtlich eine Geisel genommen hatte, weil er nicht schnell genug fliehen konnte und Panik gekriegt hatte.

Klar, dass sie mir so was Entscheidendes erst ganz zum Schluss sagte. In einem Brief hätte diese Info wahrscheinlich höchstens im P.S. gestanden.

Ich legte auf und drehte mich zu Fraser um, der neben mir stand und durch seine Batman- Ohren alles mitgehört hatte. Wir brauchten nicht mal was zu sagen, wir waren uns innerhalb einer Sekunde einig und auf dem Weg zum GTO. Unterwegs sagte ich noch schnell dem Lieutenant Bescheid und forderte Verstärkung an, weil ich nicht wusste, wie das Ganze vor Ort wirklich aussehen würde. Er meinte, dass er Huey und Dewey nachschicke, sobald die von ihrem Einsatz wieder da wären. Der Unterhändler werde schneller sein. Dann war ich unterwegs Richtung Parkplatz.

Als wir am Tatort ankamen, waren schon sämtliche Passanten geflohen, was uns die Arbeit wirklich erleichterte, weil es nun mal verdammt lästig ist, vor jedem Schuss 'Runter!' zu brüllen und auf unfreiwillige Ziele zu achten. Aber wir hatten freie Bahn, nur mit dem Problem, dass wir den angeblichen Geiselnehmer nicht sehen konnten.

Spätestens dann hätten wir warten sollen, bis Huey und Dewey da gewesen wären.

Das ist jetzt schon drei Monate her. Und ich kann nich' raus aus dem Trott, mir alle zwei bis drei Minuten vorzuhalten, was ich alles falsch gemacht habe und wie einfach es gewesen wäre, etwas anders zu machen, nur eine winzige Kleinigkeit und er würde noch da sein.

Ich bin damals aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen und mit gezogener Waffe in den Laden rein, um die Bedienung zu vernehmen, um rauszufinden, ob der Bastard inzwischen doch abgehauen war oder ob sie irgendwas gesehen hatte, was uns weiterhelfen konnte. Frase blieb vor der Ladentür stehen, um die Umgebung im Auge zu behalten. Alles nach Vorschrift.

Drinnen im Cafe sah es aus, wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Nicht durch Einschusslöcher und Blut, das fehlte eigentlich völlig. Nur wegen der vielen umgestürzten Tische und Stühle, die der Schwerkraft nicht hatten trotzen können, als die Kunden in Panik das Cafe verlassen hatten. Überall lagen Tischdekorationen und Tischdecken und Tassen und halbleere Eisbecher. Ich weiß noch, dass ich bei dem Anblick von Eisbechern an unser Abenteuer in Kanada denken musste. Eis und Schnee.

Ich wünschte, wir wären nie nach Chicago zurück gekommen.

Die Kellnerin zitterte immer noch am ganzen Körper, als ich sie endlich durch das ganze Wirrwarr erreicht hatte, und fing langsam an, den Tathergang zu erzählen. Aber sie brach immer wieder ab und hatte wirklich Mühe, sich aufrecht zu halten und gleichzeitig weiterzusprechen. Ich dachte schon, dass ich besser Frase holen sollte, weil er nun mal eindeutig besser mit Menschen umgehen kann, als ich, wenn es um so was geht. Aber ich hatte den Gedanken noch nicht mal zu Ende gedacht, als er schon neben mir stand.

Gott, er ist einfach gut in allem was er macht. Unschlagbar.

Frase setzte die Frau auf einen Stuhl, den er ihr vom Boden aufgehoben hatte und nahm sich selbst einen anderen. Dann sprach er ruhig und sachlich auf sie ein und lächelte, was tatsächlich half, denn sie atmete tiefer und ruhiger und konnte wieder in zusammenhängenden Sätzen erzählen, was passiert war.

Ich wusste, dass Frase mich hier drinnen nich' mehr brauchen würde und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter: „Ich geh' raus und warte auf die Verstärkung."

Fraser drehte sich zu mir um und lächelte eins seiner Fraser- Lächeln, die nur ich ab und zu zu sehen bekomme, und die mir jedes Mal die Knie weich werden lassen: „In Ordnung, Ray. Ich komme gleich nach."

Ich nickte und ging nach draußen, wo inzwischen schon wieder der ein oder andere Schaulustige 'rumlungerte, da die potenzielle Gefahr ja augenscheinlich vorbei war.

Scheiße.

Ich hätte mich nicht ablenken lassen dürfen.

Aber plötzlich hörte ich Schüsse weiter hinten. Und Schreie. Die einen von einem Mann, dann wieder ängstliche von einer Frau. Ich hatte geahnt, dass der Mistkerl noch nicht über alle Berge war, aber überlegt hab' ich natürlich nicht.

Ich hätte die Umgebung besser untersuchen oder einfach auf die Verstärkung warten sollen.

Im ersten Moment hatte ich wirklich Panik, als ich dachte, dass die Schüsse aus dem Cafe kommen würden, in dem Fraser noch mit der Zeugin alleine war. Aber zum Glück kam das Geräusch aus den Gassen hinter dem Laden und ich bin dem nach, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Ich glaube, ich war einfach erleichtert, dass der Täter nicht bei Frase im Cafe war. Ich hatte innerhalb einer Sekunde meine Waffe wieder auf Schusshöhe und lief dem Lärm nach um eine Häuserecke, die in einer abgelegenen engen Straße endete.

Ich sah weder den Täter noch die Geisel. Es war dunkel und unglaublich dreckig. Ich kann mich noch an Schritte erinnern, die weiter hinten in der Gasse verhallten. Und ich weiß, dass ich dachte, dass ich dem Mistkerl am Besten langsam folgen sollte, um ihn dann mit viel Glück in einer Sackgasse festzunageln.

Ich hörte den heißen Dampf aus den aufgeplatzten Rohrleitungen zischen, da, wo die Wartungsarbeiten vernachlässigt worden waren. Und ich hörte meine Schuhsohlen auf dem feuchten Asphalt klacken und den Straßenverkehr weit hinter mir. Erstaunlich, wie wenig man von seiner Umwelt mitkriegt, wenn man konzentriert ist.

Und ich war konzentriert.

Trotzdem hatte ich dieses eine Geräusch nicht rechtzeitig gehört.

_Ein_ Geräusch.

Das Geräusch von unterdrückten Schreien. Unmittelbar danach das einer klickenden Pistole. Als ich meine Waffe 'rumriss und auf den Ursprung des Geräusches zielte, stand er schon da, dieser Bastard. Gut 20 Meter von mir entfernt, am Ende der Straße. Er war hinter einem Müllcontainer vorgekrochen. Ein roter Müllcontainer. Er hatte eine Frau im Arm, die grobe Hand an ihrer Kehle, die Waffe auf ihren Kopf gerichtet. Er war ein Weißer, braune Haare, Schnurbart.

Ich weiß von da an nicht mehr viel. Die Erinnerung ist nur noch bruchstückhaft da, als hätte ich sie irgendwann nachts mal ausradiert, damit es nicht mehr so weh tut.

Aber wenn ich die Augen schließe, dann sehe ich diesen Moment. Den Moment, als dieser Scheißkerl die Waffe von der Schläfe der Geisel nimmt und sie auf mich richtet. Ich weiß, dass ich 'Hände hoch!' geschrieen habe, aber er hatte schon abgedrückt ehe ich die Chance hatte, Deckung zu suchen.

Er wollte keine Fluchtmöglichkeit schaffen. Das weiß ich heute und ahnte es instinktiv in der Sekunde, als er feuerte. Er wollte mich erschießen. Was zum _Teufel_ auch immer ich ihm getan hatte. Ich sah diese verdammte Kugel auf mich zu fliegen, nur für eine Millisekunde, und dachte, dass es das war, das Ende, finito, vorbei.

_Scheiße_. Ich fange schon wieder an zu heulen. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie viel Tränenflüssigkeit ich noch habe und wie viel ich noch vergießen soll, bis das hier alles endlich ein Ende hat.

Jedes Mal, wenn ich an diesen Moment denke, fangen die Tränen an zu laufen und ich kann sie nicht stoppen, bis nichts mehr da ist und der Körper neue produzieren muss.

Der Moment, in dem ich meinen Partner schreien hörte.

Ich schwöre, ich habe ihn nie zuvor meinen Namen so laut schreien hören, wie in diesem einen Augenblick. Sekunden später hallte das dumpfe erbarmungslose Geräusch einer Kugel, die Fleisch zerschlägt, in meinen Ohren.

Und dann stand er vor mir, wie aus dem Nichts. So nah, dass sich unsere Oberkörper fast berührten und ich direkt in seine weit aufgerissenen Augen sehen konnte. _Fraser._ Ich kann diesen Blick einfach nicht vergessen. Er sah mich an, mit diesen rauchblauen Augen, und ich konnte nicht anders als zurückzustarren. Ich war völlig unfähig mich zu rühren.

„Ray...-"

Das Blut lief aus seinem Mund und auf seine Uniform, so schnell und nass und rot und so _**scheiße**_ warm, dass es schon auf den dreckigen Straßenboden tropfte, ehe ich ihm antworten konnte. Die Augen voller Schmerz und Schock. Für Sekunden standen wir einfach nur, als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Eingefroren.

_**Ich**_ hätte es sein müssen, dessen Blut sich mit dem Dreck auf der Straße mischte.

Dann sackten ihm seine Beine weg und ich packte ihn an den Armen, um ihn festzuhalten. Die ganze Zeit wendete er den Blick nicht von meinen Augen und ich blickte zurück. Als würden wir versuchen, Halt zu finden. Nicht loslassen zu müssen.

Gott, ich kann seinen Blick nicht vergessen. Seine Augen. So schmerzerfüllt und die Art, wie sie langsam unaufhaltsam zufielen, immer weiter, obwohl ich weiß, dass er dagegen ankämpfte, bis sie schließlich nur noch einen Spaltbreit geöffnet waren. Seine blauen Augen. Sein Mund formte Wörter, als wir zusammen gen Fußboden sanken. Unsere Hände verkrampften sich in einander.

Ich wollte ihn nicht loslassen. Und das werde ich auch niemals.

Bens Blut lief aus der Wunde an seinem Rücken und durchtränkte uns inzwischen beide. Er lag in einer riesigen Pfütze. Eine Pfütze aus seinem eigenen Blut. So rot. So verdammt rot. Ich wusste, dass ihm kalt war, nur von dem Blick in seinen Augen. Er hielt sie immer noch mit aller Kraft offen, so weit er konnte, damit wir nicht alleine waren.

In diesem Moment fingen die Tränen an und hörten seit dem nicht mehr auf. Ich weiß noch, dass seine Hände kälter wurden und seine Stirn, da, wo mein Kopf seinen berührte. Er lag auf dem dreckigen Straßenbelag und ich war so dicht über ihn gebeugt, dass ich die Wärme seines Blutes auf meiner Brust und meinen Beinen spüren konnte. Ich fühle sie immer noch. Jede Minute. Sein Gesicht wurde immer nasser von meinen Tränen.

„Ben...!"

„...Ray...", seine Stimme klang so matt und weit entfernt, „... geh' nicht... bleib, bitte." Er zitterte, als ich ihm mein Versprechen gab, als sich sein Körper verkrampfte und meine Welt in Schwarz getaucht wurde.

Danach weiß ich nichts mehr. Man hat mir erzählt, dass ich geschrieen habe. Ich konnte drei Tage nicht sprechen, also haben sie wohl Recht.

Das ist drei Monate her.

Drei verdammte lange Monate.

Ohne ihn.

Ohne Ben.

Sie sagen, dass ich zu viel abgenommen habe. Schon möglich. Das beschleunigt nur den Prozess.

Ich werde sicher nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Aber das ist auch egal.

Sie sagen, dass ich mehr essen muss und nicht so viel trinken darf. Ich glaube, ich habe seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Ich habe auch schon darüber nachgedacht, den Alkohol weg zu lassen. Ohne Flüssigkeit- keine Tränen. Aber ohne Alkohol wird der Schmerz so unerträglich, dass man mich schon zwei mal mit der Waffe am Kopf überwältigen musste. Einmal haben sie mich aus dem Hafenbecken gefischt. Danach hat mich meine Mutter eine Woche nicht aus den Augen gelassen, bis ich sie irgendwann angeschrieen habe, sie soll mich endlich in Ruhe lassen.

Ich kann nicht mehr.

Die Bastarde haben ihn nicht zurück nach Kanada geholt. Wie kann man so nachtragend sein? Er hat für dieses scheiß Land _gelebt _und sie lassen ihn nicht in seiner geliebten weißen Wildnis beerdigen. Neben seiner Mutter oder seinem Vater.

Ich wollte nicht, dass er auf einem dieser vielen Friedhöfe hier in Chicago liegen muss, wo jeder an ihm vorbei läuft und er nur einer unter vielen ist. Er ist der **Einzige**. Das wird er immer bleiben. Darum habe ich mich mit Welsh angelegt. Der hat sich mit seinem Chef angelegt und für das läppische Opfer einer Degradierung meinerseits und ein paar Namen mehr auf der roten Liste, inklusive dem von Harding, durfte ich Frase im Park beerdigen. Seinem Zufluchtsort. Sein Grab liegt unter der riesigen Buche, unter der wir früher unsere Lagerfeuer in der 'Wildnis' gemacht haben.

So tief im Park sind wir ganz alleine. Und das ist auch gut so. Die wenigen, die zu der Beerdigung eingeladen waren, kommen nur ganz selten her, weil sie wissen, dass, egal wann sie kommen, ich hier bin.

Ich werde nicht gehen.

Ich habe seinen Mörder gejagt. Tag und Nacht. Bis ich ihn endlich hatte. Hab' ihn am Morgen der Beerdigung aus einer dreckigen Bar am Südende gezogen. Er sitzt bis zu seinem Lebensende ab, was er ihm angetan hat. Ich hätte ihn erschossen, aber Huey hat mich aufgehalten.

Dief liegt zu meinen Füßen, da, wo ich an die Buche gelehnt neben Frasers Grab sitze und Wache halte. Dief wacht mit mir, weil wir uns in unserm Leid nicht sehr unterscheiden. Er frisst allerdings mehr als ich. Alle zwei Tage geht er lustlos auf Jagd, aber er bleibt nie lange weg. Ben ist wichtiger als essen.

Ich nehme einen weiteren Schluck von meinem Whiskey. Eigentlich müsste er im Hals brennen, das hat er früher immer getan. Jetzt spüre ich gar nichts mehr.

Ich merke, wie mein Kopf schwer wird und langsam nach hinten gegen den dicken Stamm der Buche fällt. Ich hätte ihn damals nicht alleine lassen dürfen und jetzt mache ich den größten Fehler meines Lebens nicht noch mal.

Ich schwöre, ich sehe ihn vor mir, so schwach und durchlässig, dass ich die Augen schließe und hoffe, dass er nicht weg ist, wenn ich sie wieder aufmache. Auch Dief hebt den Kopf, als er langsam zu mir 'rüber kommt. Er kniet sich vor mich und nimmt mir die Flasche aus der Hand.

„Gott, Ben, ich schwöre, ich kann nich' mehr...-" Meine Stimme klingt sandig und rau. Ich hab' sie lange nicht benutzt.

Er lächelt traurig und legt seine Hände auf meine Wangen. Ich fühle, wie meine Kontrolle langsam nachlässt, als seine Lippen sanft meinen Mund berühren und er die Tränen, die ich schon wieder nicht aufhalten kann, von meinen Wangen küsst.

„Du fehlst mir..." Ich spüre, wie sich unsere Stirnen berühren, als sich unsere Augen schließen, wie vor drei Monaten, an dem Tag, als wir gestorben sind.

Und ich sehe ihn lächeln. Eines seiner Fraser- Lächeln, die nur mir gehören.

„Ben…" 

Ich öffne die Augen und atme die stickige Luft in meinem Schlafzimmer ein. Das Kissen ist nass von meinen Tränen. Mein Herz rast und ich bin schweißgebadet, wie jede Nacht. Jede Nacht aufs Neue. Immer wieder dieser Albtraum, der mich nicht loslässt. Und ich werfe die restliche Bettdecke zurück, das kleine Stück, dass ich nicht während des Traumes von mir weg getreten habe, und gehe zum Telefon. Weil ich es diese Nacht nicht schaffen werde, einfach wieder einzuschlafen, mit der brennenden Hoffnung, dass das wirklich nur ein Traum war.

Ich wähle die Nummer vom Konsulat aus dem Gedächtnis und warte auf das Freizeichen. Es klingelt ein paar Mal zu lang und ich werde unruhig, aber dann klickt es und ich höre seine Stimme.

Frasers Stimme.

„Ray...? Alles in Ordnung?"

Mitten in der Nacht. Ich bin und bleibe ein egoistischer Mistkerl.

„Ja... ja. Alles okay. Ich wollte, ähm, nur hören, ob... ob bei dir alles okay ist. Du bist am Leben, richtig?" Ich höre die Panik in meiner Stimme.

Und die eindeutige Verwunderung in seiner: „Natürlich bin ich am Leben, Ray."

„…Gott sei Dank." Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie viele Knoten sich in meinem Inneren lösen.

„Ray, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, Frase. Alles gut. ... Könnte nicht besser sein. Wirklich", _wirklich. _Ehrlich. Nicht besser, „ich seh' dich Morgen, richtig?"

„Ja, Ray."

„Gut. ... Danke."

„Warum bedankst du dich bei mir?"

„Nur so. Danke. … Bis morgen, Fraser."

Alleine dafür, dass ich das immer noch zu dir sagen kann.

„Bis morgen. Gute Nacht, Ray."

Ich sinke vollkommen erschöpft aufs Bett zurück und stütze meinen schweren Kopf in meine Hände. Ich bin fix und fertig.

Ich schwöre, irgendwann halte ich diese Träume nicht mehr aus und sage es ihm.

Irgendwann sage ich ihm die Wahrheit.

Und den Grund für diese Angst.

---

Notiz: Ich hoffe, ihr habt es nicht bereut, bis zum Ende durchgehalten zu haben. Vielen Dank für's Lesen!


End file.
